Apallo's Super SFCW Emerald NUZLOCK TOUR
Prolouge: Welcome to the Randomized World of Pokemon Meet, Sarah. A Pokemon Trainer to be. She has moved from Johto to Hoenn for a new life with her mum and pop, a pop who is a Gym Leader. But when they made the move, the three went into some sourt of plothole warp intot the Randomized Relm. A place with recolored Pokemon and mixed up types. What kind of wawawawawcky adevntures will this girl have? Find out in Apallo's Super SFCW Emerald NUZLOCK TOUR!!! About this Randomizer This is a randomizer with alot of funny things in it. The main thing is the recolored Pokemon. These Pokemon are colored to a type's color scheme. The chart shown in this section, will tell you what type a pokemon is. So......... yea. The Roolz Like all Nuzlock Playthoughs this will have Rules. Standerd rules apply as well as some that I will add. Mostly to add a new spin on battle planning and route progression. Standard Rules *Any Pokémon that [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fainting faints] is considered dead, and must be [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Released_Pok%C3%A9mon released]. *The [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Player_character player] may only catch the first Pokémon encountered in each area, and none else. If the first Pokémon encountered faints or flees, there are no second chances. If the first encounter in the area is a Double Battle in [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_grass dark grass], the player may choose which of the two Pokémon they would like to catch. *While not exactly a definite rule, the general consensus is that players must also nickname all of their Pokémon, for the sake of forming stronger emotional bonds. *Also not a definite rule, but the general consensus is that a [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Black_out black out/white out] is considered to be "game over", even if there are Pokémon left in the PC. *Strongly implied, though not explicitly mentioned in the comic, is the stipulation that the player can use only Pokémon they have captured themselves, meaning traded Pokémon, mystery gifts, etc., are prohibited. Trading and retrading the same Pokémon (for the purpose of evolving a [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Graveler_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 Graveler], for example) is something of a gray area, and may fall under optional rules. As of [http://www.nuzlocke.com/pokemonhardmode.php?p=59 White: Hard-Mode Episode 3], it is implied that the player can accept Pokémon that are received freely from NPCs. *Also strongly implied is a prohibition against voluntarily resetting and reloading the game when things go wrong. Being able to do so would render all of the other rules pointless. Optional Old Rules *As another mercy rule, if the player runs into a [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shiny_Pok%C3%A9mon Shiny Pokémon], the player may still catch it, regardless of whether or not it is the first encounter in the area. It also does not need to be released if it faints. *No catching/using [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Legendary_Pok%C3%A9mon Legendary Pokémon]. *Banning the use of [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Master_Ball Master Balls]. *Species/Dupes Clause: Adjusting the first encounter rule to ban duplicate captures. *Modifying the "first encounter only" rule for the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Safari_Zone Safari Zone], sometimes allowing one encounter for each area, or until they catch one Pokémon in the entire area, and vice versa. Apallo's Rules *1-Up Rule: Only your starter pokemon can come back once and only once. *1-Up Revive: One dead pokemon can be revived once Revives have been unlocked. One and only one. *All-Star Mode: Once the Nuzloke Fails, I will treat the game as a normal game. The Team Sarah's Team #Sean the Castform #Shabba the Shroomish #Muppet the Ralts The Dead Ones #Holly the Murkrow Storage Wonders All-Stars Highlight Gallery Chapter 1: Roxanne Starring Trainer2.jpg First Blood1.jpg Sean the Castform1.jpg|Our Starter Everyone. Holly the Murkrow1.jpg|Another pokemon with nothing to do with SFCW, but hey, Had to think of a name. Shabba the Shroomish1.jpg|After alot of one shotting Pokemon, We get our #2 Sarah vs Roxanne - Victory1.jpg Sarah Saves Peeko1.jpg Chapter 2: Brawly the Legendary Gym Leader (see what I did there) Vs Brawly1.jpg Vs Brawly2.jpg Sarah Wins Again1.jpg But at a Price1.jpg|Death Count 1 Chapter 2a: Sarah The Slateport Beach Babe! VACATION TIME1.jpg|Our First Sandy Battle Soda Pop Challange1.jpg|BRING IT ON OLD MAN!!!!!!!!! Soda Pop Challange vs PHOTOSHOPPER JOHANNA1.jpg|Im not kidding, her trainer title is Photoshopper Soda Pop Challange vs SEE MAN DWAYNE1.jpg|same with mr.see man too Soda Pop Challange vs SHARK BAIT SIMON1.jpg|After this im going to a friggin forest...maybe do a little grinding.... Chapter 3: Sarah and the Aqua Museum Assault NEW FRIEND - MUPPET THE RALTS1.jpg|Yaaaaaay a SFCW user as a Pokemon Anyone Else Here for the Early E3 Camping Line1.jpg|Anyone else here for the E3 Camping Site? No? Oh..... Chapter 3a: Screw the Trick Master I'd rather fight Bren- Bloody Hell....